Your Eyes, My Hart
by Kode Dekka
Summary: Two sides, two perspectives, two sets of feelings. A short story, featuring the hard to obtain romance between Vivio and Einhart. This is a two-shot, so enjoy. Rated T for now, maybe M for later... .
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Didn't think I'd have another story so soon, did ya? This one, I decided to try a different style of writing, one I'm not really used to. Again, this was supposed to be a one shot, but then I just decided to make two perspectives, Einhart's and Vivio's. This story, probably due to the odd style of writing, is moving fast. That's fine, I like things moving fast, but hopefully not too fast. Anyway, again, I have gone with hurting the characters, which I indeed love to do. I already started on the second part, so it should be done today; I'll also finally begin work on another, quite overdue project. Also, I'm running out of cleaver titles for things, so this will likely be the last small project I do for a while, I need to get my priorities in order. With all that said, enjoy it, and please be gentle on my writing :). _

_-Kode-Dekka_

* * *

_I needed to become stronger,_

_I wanted to become stronger._

_That is, because I had something precious to me. _

_Above all else, I wanted to become strong enough,_

_So that I could protect you..._

_But then you surpassed me..._

_You became stronger than me._

_The thing I wanted to do most in this world, _

_I could no longer do. _

_My purpose was to protect you, and now its all gone._

_So, tell me, _

_What should I do now?_

Your Eyes, Which Pierce Through My Hart

"Nee, Einhart-san, are you alright?" You looked up at me expectantly, it completely caught me off guard; that's because, I had already become distracted, by thoughts of you.

"Um, yes, I'm fine, don't worry." So I told you. Vivio, you were still innocent, and could not see through my lies, which was fine, since I didn't want you to.

"Really?" Your multicolored eyes pierced through me, but you didn't notice it at all, the fact that I had lied to you. I smiled at you, so that you could be assured that nothing was wrong with me. You fell for it, you always did.

For now you backed off, not a moment too soon. If you had looked at me any longer, I would have exploded, I would not have been able to hold myself back, and would have assaulted you right there.

I loved you, so it was getting hard to swallow my feelings, especially when you looked at me innocently. But I remained quiet, I kept my distance from you, because I didn't want to lose you. I couldn't let you see my feelings.

I understood your situation; both of your parents were female, they were married as well and deeply in love. I understood that these feelings were normal. Still I could not risk it; if I told you how I truly felt, it could push you away from me. You saw me as a friend, that was fine. I didn't want to change things between us, not if it the feelings weren't mutual. If there was a rift between us, I wouldn't be able to stand it; so I endured.

* * *

For lunch, your parents prepared things for you, just like always. You were 16 already, and yet sometimes still acted like a child. Or maybe I was being too judgmental of you; after all, I did not have the luxury of such a warm family. Perhaps, I was jealous of you, that was probably it; though I didn't resent you for it, because I loved you so much.

You dipped you fork into the vegetables within your bento. It was the last thing left, you never did really like vegetables, even though they are so good for you. As a last resort, you offered them to me. I was stunned at first, but when you held out the fork to me, I could do nothing but accept your meal. I only realized it then, that your lips had touched that fork before me. I had heard about it, an indirect kiss; I had shared my first kiss with you, though you didn't know it. When I realized this, my face lit up. You asked again if I was alright, I responded the same way; and then I lied to you again, telling you that I didn't really like what you gave me. You apologized, even though it was me who should have done that; for stealing your first kiss, even though it was only an indirect one. I did apologize to you then, however, you would never understand why.

During training, you surpassed everyone. It was to be expected, you were of ancient Belkan heritage, the magic flowing through you was strong. Not to mention, you had two extremely powerful mages as your mothers. I was the same as you, I had the same Belkan magic running through me. I was glad, to be able to share the same magic as you; we were equals as well, in terms of strength and skill. As much as you were my friend, you were also my rival, but I enjoyed everything about our relationship, I'm sure you did too, I hoped so.

But at some point, little by little, you got stronger. Eventually, you passed me; somehow, I let myself be surpassed by you. Another see of envy was planted in my heart, but I still did not resent you, because you were my best friend. My feelings for you, they were far too strong to let this affect them. Eventually, we would go into the field of battle, one day; I hoped perhaps, that we would fight side by side. I wanted to protect you, my heart told me to always be there to protect you. But now that you were stronger, I started to wonder if you needed me at all. When the time came, would I be able to protect you? I didn't know the answer; until then, I would try my best. But for now, I wanted to get even stronger, so I endured.

* * *

"What do you think, Einhart-san?" The school was abuzz; in a week, there would be a dance. Even if it was a training academy, this place was still a high school as well, so such an event was normal. You wanted to go, but didn't want to go by herself, so you asked me. I declined.

"I'm not really good with things like this." You pouted, I both loved and hated that pout, it was hard to resist it.

"Come one, please~? It will be weird if I go by myself."

"Then why don't you ask a boy?" It slipped out, I didn't mean for it to. It was on my mind when you mentioned the dance; I thought '_isn't this normally an event where a boy and girl dance together?'_ Still you looked at me in wonder.

"Fate-mama says I should wait for a boy to ask me; and Mama, well, lets just say she wont be kind to any boy that does ask. Either way, it wouldn't work out. That's why, you and me should go together!" It was awful reasoning; but you were looking at me with a sparkle in your eyes, it was becoming harder and harder to say no.

"I-I don't really fit in with those kinds of things."

"Of course you would; since you're so pretty, the guys will be lining up to dance with you."

"I-I'm not..." I didn't really think I was very pretty, or not as pretty as you made me out to be. Again I was blushing, I couldn't understand, why did you have to be so nice to me? Either way, you were winning this argument, and you knew it.

"Oh pretty please? I promise you, there will be so many people wanting to dance with you, you'll have to beat them all away. I'm actually a little jealous."

"You're much prettier than me, so I'm sure more guys will want to dance with you." I did it again, said something I shouldn't have. You were surprised, and this time, it was you who blushed.

"Well, I don't know about that, ehehe~" You were embarrassed, but also very happy, and so I was happy as well. It was impossible, so I gave up.

"Okay, I'll go with you."

"Yes!" You pumped her hands in the air, I couldn't help but chuckle at your enthusiasm. However, on the inside, I was a mess. I wondered, if at any point in time, you would realize; the person I wanted to dance with the most, was you.

* * *

"Alright! There you go, both of you look very cute." Your parents looked at the two of us, dressed up with bright outfits, and showered us with praise. Hayate-san looked us over, but the way she gazed at us made me a bit uncomfortable. She looked at both Fate-san and Nanoha-san, then gave them a thumbs up.

"Both of them are S++ in the sexy department, they'll have guys all over them in no time." Fate-san slapped her over the head.

"You shouldn't put such ideas into their head." Hayate-san nodded, though she had a cleaver grin on her face.

"Right right, my mistake. The girls will be all-" Nanoha-san landed a punch on the top of her head this time. "Owowow~, I was only joking." It was a comical act, even I laughed a little. But then Nanoha-san became very serious all of a sudden.

"Vivio, Einhart-san, this is very important, so listen. Don't go alone with any boys, or _girls_ for that matter. And if one of them tries to kiss you, hit him and run away; make sure you call me after, I'll set them straight." You looked at your mother like she was crazy, then you looked at Fate-san and Hayate-san, both of shook their heads and shrugged their shoulders.

"Mama, I'm not a kid anymore, just one kiss should be fine." You looked at me and winked, "Right, Einhart-san?" I was confused, blushing, and a stumbling mess. Nanoha-san took it the wrong way.

"Is there something you should tell me, _Einhart-san?_" I shook my head and waved my hands.

"Um, we never- I mean, we're not like that!" You were already bursting with laughter, watching my misery with amusement.

"Oh Mama, it was a joke, a joke! You always get so worked up about things like this." Nanoha-san huffed and crossed her arms.

"Hey, I'm just worried about someone taking advantage of you. Its a mother's job to protect her children."

"Now now, don't make fun of your mother, even if she _is _overreacting." Fate-san patted your mother on the head and consoled her.

"That's right, and she was always so impulsive and outrageous as a teen, I wonder what happened."

"The outrageous one is you, Hayate-chan!" The two of them started fighting, Fate-san could only sigh as the two of them shouted words and insults at each other.

"Come on, I'll drive you, that will give them time to settle things." We nodded and followed your more rational mother out the door.

While we drove to the school, you engaged me in conversation, though I didn't really listen. I was nervous, I didn't like being around so many people, I would have much preferred it if it was just you and me.

Fate-san interrupted you, I guessed that she had something to say. "Vivio, Einhart. Even though Nanoha overreacted, her heart was in the right place, she just wants what's best for both of you. Its okay to want to touch someone and kiss them, but we would both prefer it if you did it with someone you really like, do you understand?" We nodded, and you seemed to think deeply about it. But you were back to your old self almost right away.

"Don't worry Fate-mama, I'm not a child. Besides, I have Einhart-san here to protect me, right?" She looked at me again with expectations.

"T-That's right." _'Even though you can protect yourself, you don't need me.'_ I thought.

"Okay, I'll truth both of you."

We pulled up at the school along with the other parents. Fate-san took time to talk to them, before leaving us on our way. You were excited, and almost bouncing around; you practically dragged me all the way inside. I didn't mind, I was just happy to touch you.

It was as I expected. Lights flashed, music blared, and all the other teens were on their feet dancing. It was hot and sweaty, I didn't really like it. But then you wanted to dance, so I endured it for a little longer. I didn't really know what I was doing, neither did you; the two of us made fools of ourselves, but you were laughing and smiling, and I soon found myself smiling as well.

Eventually the music slowed down, moving in a direction that I didn't expect. Just like I thought, guys came at you one after another to dance, you turned most of them down. Others, you only slow danced with them for a short time, however you looked kind of bored. While I was alone, a few guys, and even a couple girls asked to dance with me, I declined them all.

I kept thinking to myself: _'Please come over here. Please look at me, ask me to dance'. _It was dumb, there was no way you would look at me, not when you were getting so much attention.

But you did. For a moment, your eyes locked onto mine. You were saying something in your eyes, but I didn't really understand. When you saw that I didn't, you tried something else.

_"Einhart-san, would you like to dance?"_ I heard your voice in my heart, it was a strange thing, I don't think I could ever get used to it. I thought about it carefully; I wanted to, I wanted to dance with you so much. But I was scared, if I touched you for even a moment, I might lose control of myself.

_"Its fine, I'm a bit tired." _You looked back at me, you seemed disappointed, but I stood by my decision. You danced with some more guys; and while I wasn't looking, you disappeared.

When you left my sight, I went into a panic. I tried calling to your heart, but you didn't answer me. I tried again, but still no answer. I looked all around the dance floor, but didn't see you anywhere. I wondered if maybe you got into trouble somehow. Even though you could protect yourself, its possible that you would let your guard down. If that happened then... I didn't want to think about it. I was supposed to protect you anyway, and yet I was running around like an idiot looking for you. I finally decided to look outside of the auditorium.

I found you, it didn't take long, but I did. You were with a boy I didn't know, but I'm sure went to our school. Your eyes were closed and the two of you were close together. You were kissing. I stood there watching you, entranced by the action. At the same time, I felt my heart split in two. It was a pain that I wasn't familiar with, but all I knew is that it hurt to see you do this with that boy.

In the end, an unknown sound alerted you, and the two of you jumped. When you turned around and saw me, your eyes opened much wider than I had ever seen. The mysterious sound persisted, and you looked at me strangely. Right away, you got up, and made a motion to explain yourself. Out of an instinct that I never experienced before, I turned away and ran from you. I didn't know why I was doing, I just couldn't bare to see the two of you together anymore.

When I got outside, it was quiet. All I had was the weird sound that followed me out of the school. I finally understood when I felt the wet entrails that slid down my cheek.

That sound, was the sound of my tears...


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Took a while, but I managed to get this part done. Was longer than I expected, and now there is just the final part to write, which has been started on. Thank you all for reading, and I hope I can continue to please you, even though I'm still not at my best. _

_-Kode-Dekka  
_

* * *

_I just wanted you to look at me,_

_I promise, that was all I wanted. _

_At least at first._

_But then, the desire to see you overwhelmed me._

_Before I knew it, you were all I thought about, _

_it was truly a strange feeling. _

_I firmly wished, just to see your smiling face_

_But these feelings drove me mad._

_I didn't know what to do with them. _

_I want to see you,_

_I want to touch you,_

_I want to hold you,_

_I want to kiss you._

_I wanted the pain in my heart to disappear,_

_and you were the only one who could do that,_

_if only you would just, if for even one second;_

_Just look at me..._

Your Hart, Which Captured My Eyes

That night, it was the first time I saw your tears. Two lines of salty water running down your pink cheeks, accompanied by the soft, but saddening sound of your voice. It was an unpleasant sound, it broke my heart to listen to such a sorrowful song. What made it worse, was the fact that I was the reason for that song, and for those tears. Even though you wouldn't understand the reason why, I stopped what I was doing; I wanted to say six words to you then, even though you couldn't possibly know why. Six words, words that might have changed everything, I wanted to say them to you, but you never gave me the chance, and ran away. I don't know the reason why you were so upset at what you saw, but know that I would take all my actions back, if it meant I could see your smiling face. That's why, before you ran away, I wanted to say: "I'm sorry, and I love you."

You were back to your old self when I next saw you, almost. Something wasn't right, you seemed distant somehow, even though you acted the same as ever. "Einhart-san." You looked at me like you always did, but the pain I saw when you ran away still reflected in your eyes. I became captivated by your eyes, so much so that I became unable to finish what I wanted to say. You quickly figured that it was nothing important, and lost interest. You turned away from me, there was a visible blush on your cheek, you obviously hadn't forgotten.

You weren't angry with me, and if you were I could see no reason why. You weren't sad either, at least as far as I could tell. That look in your eyes, it was a lot like envy, but I couldn't be sure; in the first place, what could you possibly have been envious of? It was confusing, and even frustrating.

You excused yourself, you told me that you weren't feeling very well, and you left me all alone in the school cafeteria. It was quiet, I couldn't hear the chatter of everyone around me, I was too lost in my own thoughts. I thought about the most important thing, and the reason why the events at that dance transpired.

I loved you. You were someone special to me, and I loved you in ways that I've never felt before. I wondered to myself, if this was what my mamas felt for each other, though the thought of it was embarrassing. You made my heart race whenever you came near; when you talked to me, my stomach did back flips. Such a feeling, that could only be what they called love. Thoughts of you filled me up so much that I felt like I could burst. If it wasn't for the small amount of self-control I had, I probably would have done terrible things to you already. I wanted you so much, that it was making my body ache.

I was no good, I probably wouldn't be able to keep my feelings inside for much longer. For that reason, I tried to eliminate them. With that boy, in that kiss, I tried to erase everything. These feelings were too powerful, they scared me. I didn't want to hurt you, not with that kiss, and not with the revelation of my love. But what do I do now? I didn't mean to, but I hurt you somehow, that is something I can't forgive myself for.

Ah, its no good. I held my hands in my face and forced myself to stay calm. I was in a room full of people, I didn't want to start crying there. I left as quickly as I could, and I went in search of you.

I looked everywhere, but had absolutely no luck at all. That was, until I saw you surrounded by girls. You looked distressed, and even a little angry. The girls were laughing, but it wasn't a happy sound. I didn't want to interrupt, so I simple snuck a little closer, just to hear what was being said.

"You probably think you're a big shot, don't you?"

"Yeah, just because your buddy-buddy with Takamachi-san."

"The only reason anyone even looks at you is because you're with her."

"I bet you're just using her to get popular."

They were saying such terrible things, I almost couldn't believe my ears. '_Why, why were they saying such cruel things to Einhart-san'?_ I didn't understand it, but just for a little more, I listened.

"She probably just feels sorry for you, since your such a big loser."

"I bet she laughs at you behind your back."

"You're so disgusting, always clinging to her like that, are you a lesbo or something?"

At that moment, a few tears came to your eyes. The girls just laughed at you and called you a baby. Something in my mind snapped, like a switch being turned on. I marched up to you and the group. I don't know how my eyes looked, but if they were anything like I felt, then it was probably scary.

When I arrived, everyone stopped, frozen in their tracks. The cold glare in my eyes made everywhere unable to move. "What is going on here, why are you saying such things to Einhart-san?"

"W-W-We were just putting here in her place, she's not good enough for you, Takamachi-san." As they talked, it sounded like the venom of a snake, it was foul. I had enough.

"That isn't for you to decide... whether or not she's good enough for me." I felt my body going out of control, and suddenly my magic power activated. It was too late to stop me, but you tried, I was just to fast. "Don't you ever..." I balled my hand into a fist and pulled it back. "Talk about my friend like that again!"

I punched her, the one who started things and made the girls says such terrible things. I punched her so hard, and with so much energy, that she went flying. The punch knocked her far back, and then she slid across the ground, all the way to the end of the hall. I was still furious, and I wanted to do even more to her; I couldn't even control my breathing, which was heavy.

But then you grabbed me and held me in place. You begged me to stop and said that it was enough. The tears in your eyes, as small as they were, quelled my monstrous anger. While I calmed down, I realized what I had done. The girl was unconscious, but I'm sure she would be okay. However, this was still serious, and probably wouldn't end well for me. There were cameras and magic-detection devices in the halls, it would be any second before my name echoed in the hallway.

* * *

I was right. The principal called me into the office right away, I was escorted by some of the staff that arrived. They also took away the girl I punched. I left you standing in the hallway, you just looked at me with a confusing gaze that I couldn't understand. But somewhere in your eyes, I saw a tiny bit of happiness in them. Just that alone, made whatever would happen to me worth it.

The principal and I sat alone in a empty office. She didn't look at all happy, it was actually a little unsettling, as I had never seen her angry before. "You do realize that I'll have to call your parents?" She said in her always stern voice. I nodded, I felt some of that happiness from earlier being replaced with fear. She picked up a phone and dialed my home. While she was explaining the situation, I heard a little shout on the other end, it didn't sound good at all.

When Mama and Fate-mama came into the office, and I saw the looks on their faces, I knew I was in real trouble. "Please have a seat." The principal motioned them and they each took a seat on either side of me. I remained quiet for now, if I said anything it would probably get worse.

They exchanged words, recalling the events that took place. While Mama was distracted, Fate-mama looked at me. I saw disappointment in her eyes, but she didn't really look that angry now, which relieved me.

After they finished talking, the principal looked at me with the same stern look, she folded her hands and rested her chin on them. "Takamachi, you attacked a student, while infusing your hand with magic. You know that the use of magic outside of practice is forbidden within this institution; as well, you could have done serious damage to the girl you hit. Do you understand how grave this is?"

"Yes, Ma'am." I answered, but my heart wasn't really in it.

"Alright. Luckily she wasn't harmed, and was mostly stunned by the experience. She also expresses some regret over earlier actions, so she has decided not to pursue the matter. Normally I would have expelled you from here." I sucked in a breath and gripped the chair, waiting for it. "However..." I exhaled. "Given your spotless academic record, the fact that your victim is not willing to pursue this, and out of my greatest respect to your parents; I have decided that you shall be suspended for 3 days rather than expulsion, this will allow you time to reflect on your actions." I nodded.

"Thank you, Ma'am." The principal sighed, and then waved her hand at me.

"As long as you understand. I shall start your punishment as of now, so you shall be going home today. I'll see you in a few days." I nod again and the three of us bow, though my head was forced down by Mama.

When we left the office, no one said anything. I figured that they wanted to wait until we got in the car before they started yelling at me. You were waiting outside of the office, at the end of the hall. You looked at me with big eyes, clearly showing your distress.

_"I got suspended."_ I told you, almost shrugging it off. The expression in your eyes changed, and you became even more saddened than before. However, I didn't have time to comfort you, as I was being pulled out of the school by my mamas. I would talk to you later, so it was no big deal. Still, the sad eyes you showed me, made my heart hurt.

* * *

"What were you thinking!" I was right, and Mama started yelling at me as soon as the car doors closed. Fate-mama made a motion to calm her down, but she swatted it away. "Don't you know how embarrassing it was for us to have to come all the way down here for this? I thought we taught you better than that, Vivio." I endured it, because she only said those things out of love for me, I understood that; still it hurt to have Mama be like this.

"Nanoha, I think she understands. There's no need to make her feel worse."

"Fate-chan, you're being too soft. She did something that could have affected all of us, what she did is serious, you should stop spoiling her like this." And it continued like that for at least ten minutes. I tried not to listen, I hated it when they fought like this because of me, it made me want to cry. I wanted to cover my ears, but instead I opened my big mouth.

"I don't regret it." I said it so suddenly and it was such a shock that it made them stop talking. "I don't regret hitting her."

"Vivio! You know better than that. Magic is useful, but its also dangerous. I wouldn't have cared as much if you just hit her, but you used magic and made it worse. You let your power go out of control, that could have led to something tragic." I lowered my head at them, it was humiliated to have to told this, even though I understood more than anyone.

"I know that, Mama. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to use magic, it just happened. But still, I don't regret what I did."

"Vivio-!"

"Wait, Nanoha." Fate-mama silenced her, and finally did what I've been waiting for them to do. "Vivio, why did you hit her?" No one asked me why I did it; well maybe the principal did. But I wanted them to ask me, so I could explain myself to them. Since Fate-mama asked, I decided to tell her.

"She was saying terrible things, it made me mad." This of course didn't make them any happier.

"Vivio, we had this conversation: Its better to ignore people like that, using violence doesn't solve anything."

"I know that..." I bit my lip, it was hard to have to talk about this, but it had to come out, at least it did right now. "If they had insulted me, I would have done what you said and ignored them. The person they said terrible things to, was Einhart-san." It had been explained that the girl who bullied Einhart-san had regretted past actions, but it wasn't made clear what those were, until now.

"Vivio, that still doesn't make it right to hit her."

"I know Fate-mama. I don't care what anyone says about me, I can endure it. But when they said those things about Einhart-san, I didn't like it, it made me so angry. Before I knew it, I hit her, it was like I wasn't even in control of myself, but I was so mad that I couldn't help it."

And now they were quiet, probably talking to each other through their hearts. I wondered what kind of conversation they were having. Fate-mama must have said something to calm Mama down, because she patted my head.

"I understand it a little now. I'm glad that you defended your friend, but I'm still now happy about the way you did it." She ruffled my hair while Fate-mama smiled and drove.

"I love her, that's why I couldn't take it." I just blurted it out, I didn't really mean to. I couldn't stop my stupid mouth from saying stupid things. "I love her like you love Fate-mama, it made me angry to see her hurt." And now it was all out, it had come full circle. Mama blushed and scratched her cheek, she probably wasn't expecting that.

"Well, um.. this is probably a conversation that should take place at home. Fate-chan, help me out."

"R-Right, we'll talk about this when we get home, is that okay, Vivio." I nodded, its not like I had much of a choice now that it was out in the open. I would tell them everything, from the moment I first fell in love, to the terrible thing I did at the dance. I knew, it was going to be a long night for me.

"Hmm, I see." Fate-mama put a finger under her chin and thought about what I told them when we got home. Mama wasn't very happy with my kissing a boy at the dance, but she forgot about it soon enough. The real problem, was what I should do now.

"I think you should tell her, Vivio." Mama was a romantic, and believed firmly in expressing your feelings. I already knew I couldn't expect much from her.

"I don't want to risk it. We would be awkward if she didn't feel the same way, I don't want that." Fate-mama agreed with me, she always did.

"Nanoha. I know you feel its important to express things clearly, but sometimes you have to consider the possible consequences. I remember when you confessed to me, it was a mess. I was so stunned that I didn't know what to do, you took it the wrong way - not to mention Hayate made it worse by trying to fix it - and the whole thing became a scrambled mess that was hard to fix." Fate-mama had told me this story more than once, it truly was a terrible thing they went through to be together. As usual, Mama pouted.

"Its all your fault, all you had to say was that you needed time to think, you didn't need to run away like that." They started arguing again, only quieted by my sigh.

"Right, this is not about us. Vivio, as your mama, I shall give you the best advice I can: You should do whatever you feel is right."

"Right, right." Both of my mamas gave me a cop out answer. Neither of them had any idea what I should do, I should have known better than to count on them. I sighed once again and took out my cell phone, and then I called Auntie-Hayate.

I had talked to her about this for a long time, she was the only one who really understood it, and didn't throw a fuss like my mamas did. So when I told her what happened, she gave me simple advice. "Just grab her and kiss her, if she kisses you back then you got your answer." I couldn't count on her either it seemed, and it didn't make Mama happy either. She grabbed my phone, having heard what was said.

"Stop telling my daughter things like that, you pervert!" And she ended the call without letting Auntie-Hayate respond. "Mou, sometimes I wonder what went wrong with her."

"Now now, Nanoha..." I just left the two of them alone, and retreated to my room. Since I was going to be here for three days, I figured that I should just get some much needed sleep.

It was impossible, there was no way I could sleep, not when I had so much on my mind. Einhart-san, my punishment, all these swirling events and feelings, it all kept me awake. So I lay on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. _"I have to tell her, I can't keep it to myself anymore." _That was the only logical solution, but it scared me. The thought of my feelings not being returned, the awkwardness that would come after, the eventual shattering of our friendship, I was so scared of that.

_"Even so, I have to tell her..." _I made up my mind. Despite the fear, I could no longer contain my feelings inside. I would tell her everything that was in my heart, and hope for the best. I would do it as soon as possible, when I returned to school since I wasn't allowed to use the phone, and she was too far away to communicate the other way.

Three days, after that, everything between us would change, forever.

_"Three days..."_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hello, better late than never. This is the final part of the story, and its the longest one I believe. I tried to make it flow and I hope its not too rushed. Anyway, I feel lighter now. I'm glad to have had so many people reading this, and I hope you enjoyed the ride. It was suggested by one of the readers, that I should write a oneshot about when Nanoha and Fate got together. I might just do that, it could be fun. On a sadder note, I probably wont be finishing my K-on fic, simply because I've gotten tired of writing fanfiction that takes up so much time. When it comes to this kind of stuff, I prefer short stories. So from now on, I'll be only writing one, two, and three-shots. And so, I'll leave you to read this story's conclusion. Also, in the future, maybe soon, expect something nice. I'll give you a hint as to what could happen. Yandere. That is all. _

_- Kode-Dekka  
_

* * *

_When two people love each other, its often hard to bare_

_the burden and intensity of the feelings. _

_They fill us up, give the greatest happiness we've ever experienced._

_At the same time, almost as quickly, they can change_

_and destroy us..._

_Love is a responsibility that is shared between the giver, and the receiver. _

_It is up to those who are in love, to shoulder the pain and the fire,_

_so that the burden may then become manageable. _

_Love is the ultimate gift, and the ultimate joy,_

_but also the greatest source of pain._

_Depending on how you handle it, the outcome will differ._

_That's why, please_

_be gentle, okay?_

Our Eyes, Our Harts

Einhart sighed and stared at the glowing moon. The light radiated down at her as she bobbed up and down, floating through the sky at a snails pace. She was confused and lonely, she was also feeling a bit upset with herself. The madness at school, the awful words and accusations thrown at her had left a searing pain in her heart. It wasn't just that, she was confused about Vivio's actions in response to those things. She had never seen the girl so angry, it was amazing and scary. And then there was the self-loathing.

_'She got suspended, all because of me.'_

Einhart could not help but feel responsible for the negative series of events. If she hadn't stopped her friend when she did, things could have gotten much worse.

_'I want to see her.'_

She wanted to meet with her dearest friend, even though it was already late. However she hesitated and refused to fly to her, she was afraid. She also knew that Vivio would have gotten in a lot of trouble because of her, so she figured it was best to give the Takamachi family time to cool off.

Einhart stopped moving, hovering there just long enough to take in the beauty of the lunar object above her. It was bright and bloomed with mystery, as well as wonder. In a lot of ways, it reminded her of Vivio. And now her heart ached. She wanted to see her, touch her, kiss her and surround the girl with all her love. It was overwhelming to have such feelings for another person. She started crying up at the moon, knowing that this bright symbolism would be the closest she ever got to her beloved. She would never tell Vivio anything, forever they would remain as they were; she knew it would be painful, but it would be what was best for them. She couldn't risk a botched confession that would be left unrequited, it would destroy her; their friendship also would likely die with her.

For that reason, Einhart did her best to bury her feelings. No matter what she would preserve her relationship with Vivio, even if the pain rotted her to the core. With that in mind, she continued to float along once more.

_'I want to see her.'_

_

* * *

_

Vivio checked herself out in the mirror. She noticed the visible signs of fatigue on her face, she hadn't slept a wink the previous night. Her suspension was up, so she would be going back to school today, not that she was looking forward to it.

Today was the day, it was all going to come to an end in just few hours. She held a hand to her chest, she could feel her heart beating a mile a minute. _'I have to calm down, I'll be seeing her just like any other time.'_ But today was different, everything was going to change between them, maybe even break. There was no way she could calm down, not while knowing the dangers of what she was about to do.

"Vivio, are you ready yet?" Nanoha was yelling at her from downstairs.

"I'll be down in a minute." Vivio sighed. _'There's no use putting it off anymore, I have to tell her today.'_ She slapped both her cheeks and affirmed her decision. _'Alright, lets go!'_

Einhart was nowhere to be found when Vivio arrived at school. No matter where she looked, she couldn't find her. It was strange, _'she never misses school, no matter what.'_ A chill went through her spine, and it made her angry. _'Maybe those girls are doing something to her again.'_ She didn't want that to be the case. If someone was bullying her again, she wouldn't be able to hold back this time, not when she was like this. _'I have to find her!'_ Again, she looked everywhere she could, including the bathrooms. All she got for her troubles was some warnings for running in the halls, a pocket full of nothing. She scratched her head, it was frustrating. _'Just when I get up the nerve to confess, I can't find her. This sucks.'_

Eventually she gave up for the time being, she figured she would see her in class. Little did Vivio know, Einhart was at school, and has been watching her the whole time, being careful to remain out of sight.

* * *

_'I'm such an idiot.'_ Einhart thought as she trailed behind Vivio at one end of the hall. She hadn't said a word or made any motion to give away her presence. She had heard about it from watching TV with her friend, this was called stalking, and she was the stalker. She wanted to say something, but every time she tried it got caught in her throat. Instead she just watched Vivio and followed her silently until the girl got to their homeroom. Einhart watched her disappear into the room, she knew that class would be starting soon, and that she couldn't avoid meeting her.

_'I just need to go in there and greet her like usual.'_ It sounded easy, but for the her right now, it was an impossible task. She was so embarrassed. Her feelings, the events that got Vivio suspended, and everything else was preventing her from going. If she went in there, she might not be able to stop herself from blurting out something stupid.

_'What do I do? What do I do!'_ In the end, Einhart made a firm decision, one that she had never made before. She decided to skip class for the very first time.

* * *

_'She isn't here, that's weird.'_ Vivio rested her head in her hands and tuned out the teacher. It was a boring lecture anyway, so she focused all her thoughts on Einhart. _'Maybe she's sick, but she never gets sick. Hmm, I guess there's a first time for everything.'_ She was starting to reconsider confessing today. If Einhart was sick, then she probably wouldn't be in any mood to talk about that kind of thing.

Vivio turned her head and looked out the window, gazing out at the courtyard. Time stopped for a moment. Her eyes opened wide as she saw it, Einhart was there. The blond noticed her friend acting suspiciously, moving her head from side to side. She was leaving the school, and just for a moment, Einhart looked up at the classroom.

Through the open window their eyes met, both of them looked surprised. Vivio wanted to yell something at her, but Einhart ran away suddenly, before she had a chance to do anything else. She was left there in a boring class, not knowing what to make of the whole thing.

_'What... was that?'_

_

* * *

_

_'Oh no, she saw me, she saw me!'_ As Einhart ran away from school, she felt her mind going crazy. She didn't know where to go, so she just ran. _'I'm so dumb, now she knows I'm avoiding her.'_ She felt like going home, but something stopped her. _'That's probably the first place she'll go. I'm not ready yet, I can't face her like this, not until I calm down.'_ All the thoughts were giving her a headache. She had no idea where she was going to go while she waited for her heart to calm down, so she would just aimlessly run for now. As she accelerated, she felt the first droplet of rain from above.

* * *

It was pouring when school ended. Lucky for Vivio, she accidentally left her umbrella at school from the last time, so at least she was prepared. _'Now, what to do...'_ There was a large matter to resolve, and it was going to be done today. She left the school and shielded herself from the rain. The first stop she decided, was Einhart's house.

The rain hadn't let up, even as she made the journey and reached the from steps of her friend's home. She knocked, no answer. She knocked again, still no answer. She tried for several minutes, but got absolutely no answer. _'I guess she's not home.'_ A light flashed inside her mind, Vivio had a revelation.

_'She's been acting weird ever since the dance, and now she left school early, but she wasn't sick...'_ She bounced the thoughts around in her small head. _'Is she... avoiding me? She must be avoiding me, but why?'_ Vivio tried finding the reason while she waited outside Einhart's home, but nothing came to mind, it was all a big blank. _'Damn it, I can't figure it out at all!'_ But another thought interrupted her.

When Vivio forgot her umbrella at school, Einhart brought hers home. That could only mean one thing. _'She's out in this rain without an umbrella, this is bad.'_ The rain was getting harder, it was like a storm was brewing all around her. Soon, even her umbrella wouldn't be enough. _'This is really bad. I have to find her!'_ Vivio rushed out into the streets and started running. She had to find her friend, no matter what.

* * *

Einhart had long since stopped running. Now, she dragged her feet one after another in the heavy downpour. She considered flying home, but was worried about seeing Vivio there. Now that she'd made it clear that she was avoiding her, it was even harder to meet. _'This is terrible, its so cold.'_ She held her arms close to her chest and walked. The rain was chilling her skin, she would probably get really sick if she didn't get out of it soon. She didn't care, she didn't want Vivio to see her in such a pathetic state, that would be too embarrassing. Even if she was losing it bit by bit, she still had her pride.

Eventually, she did start to feel sick. It was probably something bad, her knees felt a little weak. _'My legs feel so heavy, I don't think I can walk anymore.'_ Just as she thought that her legs gave out. She collapsed to her knees and let the rain hit her without fighting back.

_'What am I doing?'_ Her arms slumped to each side. _'Why am I so afraid? I was always alone, I never needed anyone else. Why am I so worried about being hated by her, and being alone again.'_ Einhart didn't feel like fighting back anymore, like the rain, her spirit was falling down. And then she realized it for the first time. She was lonely. Always being alone, she never felt the warmth of being loved or having friends. That all changed when she met Vivio and everyone else, now she was surrounded by it.

_'Ah... So that's what it was.'_ She had tasted the fruit of friendship, and now she was so afraid of losing it, that she was willing to let herself sit here in the rain; not bothering to even tell the person she loved her honest feelings. She was a coward. She didn't want to be alone again, so she maintained her relationships as best she could, never changing them, never risking anything and being safe. But now the pain of holding her feelings inside, was starting to drive her crazy.

_'I want to see her...'_ Being honest with herself, she looked up at the sky. _'I want to see her. I love her so much, I want to see her. I'm scared, but even so; I want to see her.'_ She got to her feet somehow, but she felt weakened by the rain. She was going to go home, and if Vivio was there, then so be it.

Einhart turned around, ready to face her fears. She didn't have to go far, Vivio standing there, at the end of the road, out of breath.

The two of them just looked at each other as the rain pounded down on them, though Vivio was still protected by her umbrella. Einhart was too stunned to say anything, she was expecting to see her friend, but not so soon.

"Einhart-san..." Vivio was trying desperately to catch her breath. She wanted to run and embrace her friend, but the look on Einhart's face stopped her, the look of pure despair.

"Vivio..." It was a silent game that probably would have continued forever, had Einhart's legs not given out for a second time. Once again she fell to the ground.

"Einhart-san!" Vivio finally decided to move, running as fast as she could. She was getting close, in just moments she would reach her.

"Stop! Don't come any closer!" Einhart's words stopped her dead in her tracks. "Please, don't come near me right now..." She was crying now, mixing her tears with the rain.

"Einhart-san, what's wrong? Tell me, I don't understand." The sound of crying and the tears brought up memories of the dance, and Vivio remembered the pained face that Einhart made that day.

Einhart didn't even bother wiping the tears away, she just let them fall. _'Why am I being like this? I wanted to see her, that's what I wanted. Now she's here in front of me, why can't I move?'_ But she knew the reason. If she let Vivio get any closer, she wouldn't be able to hold back anymore, she would expose everything. She was still scared of being hated, that alone held her back. "Vivio, I'm sorry, for letting you see me like this, its so pathetic."

"I don't care about any of that. I just want to know, why wont you tell me what's wrong? Aren't we friends? When you're sad, you should tell me, so that I can help you. I want to understand you, but if you don't tell me anything, the how am I supposed to understand?"

Einhart's heart hurt. _'I know that, but...'_

_"I'm scared, Vivio..." _It was barely higher than a whisper, but Vivio heard it clearly.

"What are you scared of, will you tell me?" Einhart felt herself smile, though it was filled with sadness.

"I'm scared of you." Again, struggling to get the energy to stand, Einhart forced herself to her feet. She looked her friend in the eyes. "When you're around me, I can't think straight. More and more you're getting stronger than me and leaving me behind. You're beautiful and strong. When you get close to me, I have feel the urge to do terrible things to you. When I'm with you, I feel more things than I've ever felt, and its so intense that it makes my heart hurt. But I have to hold back, because I can't risk losing you, more than anything I want to keep you by my side. It hurts, and I'm scared of these feelings, I'm scared of being hated by you, I'm scared of being alone again. That's why I have to keep it all inside, even though it hurts so much."

Einhart knew she was going too far, that she was revealing it all for Vivio to hear. She didn't care anymore. Vivio had already seen her in her most shameful state, there was no reason to hold back anymore. If she was going to be hated then that was the way it was. And then there were the dreaded words she had be trying to her best to avoid saying.

"I love you, Vivio. I love you so much that it scares me. I don't want to be rejected, I don't want us to change and fall apart. But I love you so much, it hurts to keep it inside, because you're everything to me."

Vivio's face lit up to a crimson red. After confessing her love, it was only natural. Vivio said nothing and Einhart felt the silence, it was painful. _'I knew it, I shouldn't have done this, now its too late.'_

"Einhart-san..." She couldn't believe her eyes, Vivio was crying now as well. She didn't look sad though; in fact, she had the largest smile plastered on her face. Without warning, Vivio charged her, throwing aside her umbrella. With the heavy rain pressing down on both of them now, Vivio tackled Einhart to the ground.

"V-V-Vivio!" She hadn't expected this, and now she didn't know what to say.

"I'm so glad..." Burying her face into Einhart's chest, Vivio let her tears fall even more. "I'm so glad."

Einhart didn't understand, it was all incomprehensible to her.

Without a word, Vivio raised her head, so that their faces were lined up. With tears streaming down her face, Vivio leaned down. "I love you too..." Their lips touched with a gentle kiss.

_'She's...kissing me? She... loves me too?'_ Einhart couldn't believe in the reality that unfurled before her eyes. Not having any control over her body, she embraced Vivio and pulled her closer. Her eyes closed and she kissed back.

When it was over, the two of them looked into each others eyes. Even though it was raining and it was cold, they felt warm inside. "I'm sorry." Vivio said suddenly. "I kissed that guy, even though you're the person I love. I understand now, why you cried on that day. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I promise, I wont do it again, I'll only kiss you from now on, I'll only look at you, I wont hurt you anymore."

Finally being released from the pain, Einhart accepted that this was really happening. She smiled for real this time. "Okay, I promise too. I love you." Vivio nodded, and they kissed again to confirm their feelings. Einhart noticed, that it was much softer the second time around.

* * *

"What in the world happened to you two?" Nanoha ushered both Vivio and Einhart inside her home right away. The rain still poured down, but it had lightened up a little. Fate ran to get them towels. The two teenagers sneezed at the same time, and the laughed together. It was infectious. Even as Nanoha and Fate ran the towels through their hair, they smiled as well.

Soon after getting their hair dry, they changed out of their clothes. Vivio lent Einhart some of her pajamas, though she was reluctant to wear them, it was still embarrassing.

They climbed into bed and held each other under the blanket. Again, for the third time, they kissed. And after turning out the lights, they kissed again, and again, and again. Things intensified with each kiss, and their bodies grew hot from the affections. The clothes they put on, didn't stay on for very long. Doing their best not to make any noise, Vivio and Einhart - consumed by pent up passion for each other - made love for the first time that night.

* * *

Nanoha yawned swaying back and forth. Fate placed a cup of coffee in front of her and kissed her as a greeting. "Feeling sleepy?" Nanoha shook her head. Fate smiled at her. "Do you think they heard us last night?" Nanoha's face flushed with embarrassment.

"Probably not. They looked so tired when they got in, so I bet they went to sleep right away."

"Yes, I hope so. But if they did, its all your fault, dear." Nanoha pouted and drank her coffee.

"Right. You're the one who doesn't know when to stop."

"Yeah yeah..." Fate went and poured herself a cup as well.

"I'll go wake them up, its time for school." Fate nodded and Nanoha got up, moving up the stairs toward her daughter's room. When she got there, she opened the door without so much as knocking.

"Vivio, Einhart-san, its time to..." The words left her, Nanoha was truly stunned for the first time in a while.

Vivio and Einhart laid in bed, embracing each other. Naked.

"Hmm... Mama..." Vivio's eyes fluttered open and swiped at them. She looked at her mom, who slammed the door and left the room in a hurry. Before Vivio even had a moment to think, she heard Nanoha's footsteps rushing downstairs. "What was that about?" She felt cold suddenly, and looked down at herself. Upon seeing herself and Einhart naked, her face became dyed red and she screamed with embarrassment.

"...Vivio...what's wrong...?" Einhart noticed it as well. She made a swift motion to cover herself up, but the damage had already long since been done. "Vivio?"

"Mama saw us..." And then Vivio buried her head in her hands. "Oh my god! This is so embarrassing, what are we going to do!"

Einhart took Vivio's hand, which calmed her down a little. She smiled at her, and squeezed. "I don't care, as long as I'm with you." Vivio's face became even redder and hotter than she thought possible, and she averted her eyes.

"Y-Yeah, me too." They kissed again, this time a gentle one devoid of last night's hunger. They both knew they would have a lot of explaining to do in the next few minutes, but they didn't care. For now, they would just hold each other and kiss like this. They closed their eyes and blocked out the world around them. Their fingers then locked as their hands joined, never to be separated again.

_End. _


End file.
